Tsk tsk tsk always the lemons
by swac twilight14
Summary: yeah it my firs lemon so sorry for the mistakes   RATED M FOR SAFETY


**Tsk tsk tsk always Lemons**

**Yeah its my first lemon so hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry for the mistakes though**

**I do not own swac**

Chad pushed Sonny gently and her back is now flatly at the wall

"Are we doing this?" Sonny said breathing heavily while playing with Chad's hair who's kissing her neck endlessly

"we started it so lets finish it" he said in the same tone. Chad quickly removed Sonny's black spaghetti shirt showing her strapless black bra and Sonny removed Chad's red V- neck violet shirt. And now their both shirtless and still hot

"mm Chad" Sonny mumbled making Chad smirk

"Why are you so fucking hot?" Chad said kissing her strawberry lips

"okay stop" Sonny said gently pushing Chad away "what about mine and your cast mates?"

"tsk tsk tsk, Sonny its your fault" Chad said kissing her but Sonny quickly pulled away

"how is it my fault?" Sonny said "well if you hadn't wore that spaghetti strap shirt and that red mini skirt which shows your sexy legs , you wouldn't have turn me on, you now that plain black spaghetti shirt with your red mini skirt and your messy pony tail turns me on?, AND if you wouldn't have asked what lemon means in Mackenzie falls ,I wouldn't have shown you or tell you- " Chad explained but Sonny cut him off

"or kiss me and pushed me inside your OVERSIZED dressing room!, your dressing room has a bed for god's sake" Sonny shouted

"Too late I already did and I like it" Chad said ignoring Sonny's insult about his dressing room and started on kissing her and this time Sonny didn't back away or break the kiss instead, she kissed back

"Chad…... we shouldn't" Sonny moaned trying so hard to resist Chad's sweet kisses in her neck, which turn Chad on. Chad couldn't wait any longer, he carried Sonny like a baby and Sonny immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and he gently pushed her down in his bed not breaking their passionate kiss. Now they are both lying in his dressing room's bed and Chad rolled Sonny over making her on top of him and quickly removing her pony tail and unhooking her bra and then, Chad flip them around again and took Sonny's bra off and throwing it somewhere in his dressing room and quickly sucking her nipple which now turned Sonny on then Sonny flip them over making Chad to stop sucking her nipple and Sonny quickly remove the button in his pants and Chad helped by kicking his pants off letting her see his plain blue boxers and Chad who is now removing Sonny's skinny belt in her red skirt then removing her skirt showing her white panties. Then Chad looked at Sonny and leaned closer then kiss her pouring his feeling to her, they melt into the kiss and Chad is begging for an entrance which Sonny accepted and their tongue danced with them . Then Chad kissed Sonny's neck so hard that maybe hickeys will come later.

"hmm Chad" Sonny hummed and Chad smirked as he crawled down and now licking her pussy.

Chad went to the side drawer and took out a package. He ripped it open and put it in his dick. He rolled it so that it would be more comfortable. Then he looked at Sonny and she nodded he smiled and kiss her once more and he put his dick inside her

"Ch-Chad," Sonny moaned out. "Faster." Sonny said and Chad obeyed

"Shit Sonny. You are so close." Chad said then a few minutes after he stopped and lied down next to Sonny

"you're the best sonshine" Chad hugged Sonny

"sonshine?" Sonny asked

"mu nickname for my girlfriend" Chad said

"aww when's our first date Chaddy?" Sonny laughed

"tomorrow, 8 at the new sushi restaurant okay with you? "

"of coarse" Sonny said and Chad kissed her

"Stop, Lets do that again later Chaddy" Sonny said with lust and she picked up her clothes then got dressed and she walked out of Chad's BIG dressing room

"wait" Chad said who is now putting his shoes on

"yea?" Sonny asked

"why did you wear that sexy outfit?" Chad asked

"for a certain So Random sketch" she said and walked away

"I guess i have to watch So Random again" Chad taught

Sonny's POV

I just had sex with Chad and now were together

"So Sonny where have you been? Do you know the meaning of lemons in the falls?" Tawni asked

"Chad's oversized dressing room" I laughed " lemon is a game and we played the game ,which we both won, but were doing rematch tonight so don't contact me" I said preventing myself to smile at that 'game' me and Chad played in his dressing room

"oh okay hope you win" Tawni said then walked away "oh were not doing the sexy devil sketch were replacing it with super fast, fast food sketch" Tawni said then closed the door

"well that's great" i said to myself and change into my costume

**Yeah not that cheesy right?... anyways REVIEW**


End file.
